random friend chat
by littlemissgoth
Summary: me and my friend made a fanfic on email this us writing a nejitan story rated for language my friends insane ideas and well i don't know what else but you will finding something


Well this is littlemissgoth and my friend tails who told me not to put this on fanfic but I don't listen so her it is I'm Jessica and tails** Tails**

Editing is needed

**Jessica**nejiten

**Tails ****okey doke**

**Tails ****ready**

**Tails ****you start this time**

**Jessica**it was a normail day for team gui as normal as it could be with lee and gui sensi yelling about the joys of youthfulness

**Tails ****and on that normal day, neji and tenten sat bored under the tree. . . as normal.**

**Jessica **tenetn was getting bored so she asked neji what he thought about her

**Tails ****he said she was good at throwing stuff. H e then rubbed the scar where one of her weapons had accidentally collided with his head when she was pissed off.**

**Jessica** she giggled little and whispered sorry about oh and you can blame lee for that

**Tails ****neji then asked tenten what she thought about him.**

**Jessica**your smart very smart she said

**Tails ****he looked at her expectantly**.

**Jessica **um i' m stuck

**Tails ****hahahahe wants her to say more**

**Tails ****get romantic jessica**

**Tails ****ok ok you don' t have to**

**Jessica **hang on

**Tails ****ok**

**Jessica **your cute she said under her breath which he just happened to hear

**Tails ****ok i' m stuck now**

**Tails ****D x**

**Jessica **become one with the story

**Tails ****i shall become one. . . with our incredibly crappy but somehow awesome story. . .**

**Jessica **can i put this on fanfic

**Tails ****no. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Taylor ****O O**

**Tails ****we have to do better**

**Tails ****wait til i get an account before you do too**

**Jessica **ohh come on we can put this commatary with it

**Tails ****ok ok**

**Jessica **never or i' ll give you a copy

**Tails ****A A A A A A H D O N ' T D O I T M A N**

**Tails ****lol**

**Tails ****especially not with the commentary**

**Tails ****ok here' s the deal**

**Tails ****you can put one up once we make a decent one**

**Tails ****ok**

**Tails ****O O**

**Tails****' '**

**Jessica **okay

**Jessica **finish the story

**Tails ****okok**

**Tails****. . .**

**Tails ****no because you' re gonna post it aren' t ya **

**Tails ****fine i' ll finish i**

**Tails ****t **

**Jessica **no

**Tails ****Neji blushed and looked down. S o she' d just called him cute. N ow might be** **the time to tell her.**

**Jessica **hey tenten i thing your cute too , wait you heard me say that said tenten shocked yes neji replied

**Tails ****lol awkward moment**

**Tails ...**

**Tails ****um**

**Tails ****uhhhhh**

**Tails ****I D E A S P L E A S E o o**

**Jessica **no your part of the story please

**Tails ****fine fine**

**Tails ****there was a big awkward silence followed by a lot of blushing**

**Jessica **neji leaned closer to tenten and put his lips to hers

**Tails ****A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H**

**Tails ****And then they started making out and then C E N S O R E D**

**Tails ****lol just kidding**

**Tails ****um**

**Jessica **come on

**Tails ****uhhhhhh**

**Jessica **it easy just think cute and fluffy

**Tails ****Suddenly, L ee and G uy stopped yelling about the joys of youthfulness and** **looked over.**

**Jessica **to see their team mates kissing

**Tails ****uuuuuuuuuuuh this is hard dammit**

**Tails ****um**

**Jessica **come on this is easy

**Tails ****ah you do it then O O**

**Tails ****it' s so harrrrrrrrrrd**

**Jessica **lee yelled what are you doing to our teams youthful flower neji

**Tails ****hahaha**

**Tails ****neji and tenten immediately separated and turned deep red**

**Jessica **at the end of training after guy and lee left tenten heard someone behind her whispering i love you tenten

**Jessica **finish it off

**Tails ****A A A A A A A A A A A H X D**

**Tails ****it was neji**

**Tails ****? ? ?**

**Tails ****how is that'**

**Tails ****lol**

**Tails ****bwaha **

**Tails ****craptacular man**

**Jessica **tenten turned around and said i love you too neji

**Jessica **and now were finished


End file.
